


phoenix

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Other, We love, also i have a thing about fire so, i loved it, this was my first request, ur a superhero hunny!!!, we see that here, wowowow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: you've always liked to play with fire





	phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever request!!! i loved writing this so much and to my dear anon, i’m terribly sorry if it wasn’t what you had in mind but i do hope you like it <3
> 
> request: hey there! can I maybe get a peter x superhero!reader where their alter egos meet during a fight or something and peter ends up trying to search for her around all of New York? like he even tries to get stark to help and searches around school (where the reader goes ;););)) just when he gives up the reader’s alter ego shows up and maybe flirts and teases him about looking for them and they end up having a cute moment at the end?

“Uh, Mr Stark?” Peter broke the silence, fiddling with a screwdriver as his eyes focused on Tony’s latest upgrade to the suit. The two had holed themselves up in the lab, much to Pepper’s chagrin and Peter finally had the perfect opportunity to voice the thoughts that’d been plaguing his mind since that fateful Thursday.

“Yeah?” Tony answered distractedly.

“You wouldn’t happen to know if there’s another, uh, avenger-type superhero in New York, would you?”

“I hope I would know. I’ve got my hands full enough making sure you don’t get too ahead of yourself, I don’t need any unknown vigilantes running around Queens putting everyone else at risk while they try to play hero.”

Peter frowned at this, not knowing what to make of that answer. Wrinkling his nose, he handed the tool to Tony and leaned against the bench, crossing his arms. “So you know that there’s a pyromaniac in New York?”

“I’m sorry - did you just say  _pyromaniac_?” Tony stopped tinkering with the suit and a small spark flew up but he paid no mind to it.

“Yeah, like controlling fire?”

When Tony rolled his eyes, Peter offered him a sheepish grin, realising his mistake. “Sorry, yeah. Met ‘em couple streets away from Delmar’s few weeks ago.”

His eyes widened, remembering the encounter.

_It had been a woman who looked to be in her late thirties, backed into an alleyway by two mean looking men, towering over her. She’d clutched her purse tightly, eyes wide in terror and it was then that he’d caught a glimpse of a gleaming knife in the grasp of the first man. It’d happened so fast. Just as he’d shot a web, wrapping it around the guy’s hand and sticking it to the wall, the other guy let out a yell. Peter’s head had snapped to him, eyes widening in shock under the mask as he saw another person had joined the fight, kicking the second thug to his knees and grabbing a pipe with gloved fingers, landing a blow to his head and knocking him out._

_“What the hell?” he’d breathed as they turned to him, lips curving into a smile below the half mask they wore as they saluted him and took a few steps out of the alleyway before turning and running. Before they vanished, he’d heard a shout of, “You’re welcome!” before laughter filled the air, fading away._

“Okay,” Tony said slowly, “but you said pyromaniac. I don’t wanna sound cheesy or anything but, where’s the fire?”

“Right, sorry. That’s just the first time we met,” Peter explained.

_The second time had been less mundane._

_May was going to kill him when she found out, he thought as he hurriedly shot webs at his attacker. This guy wasn’t the average petty thief, he’d seemed to somehow have acquired technology that terrifyingly took him back to when he’d fought the Vulture, a large gun that his webs had no effect on. Was that ice shooting out of it?_

_And then just as he was about to call Mr Stark, it was over. The ice had melted and flames consumed the gun, its possessor’s face terror stricken as he fumbled with the now molten metal, trying to avoid getting burned._

_Peter’s eyes zeroed in on the vigilante he’d encountered around Delmars and curiosity gnawing at him, quickly webbed the assailant before swinging towards the character as he instructed Karen to alert the police._

_“You’re welcome, you know,” they said, sounding amused as he landed in front of them. They sounded young, he’d take a guess they likely were around his age._

_“Uh, yeah, thanks. Who exactly are you? Did Mr Stark send you?” he asked, feeling a little embarrassed at his bluntness but waving it away._

_“Tony Stark? Oh no, I don’t work for him. And as for my name, well, I’ll leave that for you to figure out, sweetheart.”_

_Before he could ask any questions, they turned and - his eyes grew wide at this - jumped down from the building. He rushed to the edge, web shooters at the ready but by the time he peered down into the street, they’d already vanished. The only hint that they’d ever been there were faint scorch marks on the side of the street where the ice had melted._

“And I tried looking around at school but I don’t know what I’m looking for, either!” Peter exclaimed frustratedly, hands flying as he gestured wildly.

Tony stared at him for a moment before his lips slowly curled upwards ino a smile. Peter watched in confusion as the older man started to laugh loudly, cheeks reddening as he chortled.

“Sounds like the real problem here is your obsession with them,” he teased lightly, eyebrows raised and eyes bright with mirth.

“What? No!” Peter defended himself, cheeks reddening in mortification as he shook his head. “I’m just curious! Ugh, Tony, you’re telling me some kid shows up dressed in a costume with pyrokinetic abilities and you’re  _not_  interested?”

“I’m looking at what happened the last time that happened, minus the fire,” the older man replied, still grinning. Then, looking closely at Peter, he continued, “Maybe I should add them, they’re looking cooler than you are at the moment and they’re not currently talking my ear off. Huh.”

Peter rolled his eyes, returning to the suit in front of him. “Your suit’s smoking.”

“What?” Tony turned his head and his eyes widened as he swore loudly. Peter sat back in his chair, paying him no mind as he thought.  _Who were they? Would he see them again?_  Deny it as he might, he was intrigued.

* * *

“Heard you were asking around about me, Spidey-boy,” came the amused voice, prompting him to jerk his head up and scramble to his feet.

Peter was grateful for the mask in this moment, because without it the blood rushing to his cheeks would be a dead giveaway that he had indeed, asked around, despite his denial.

“What gives you that idea? And it’s  _Spiderman_.”

They simply smiled at him, clasping their hands behind their back. He took that moment to properly observe them, the singed tips of their clothing (likely from experiments gone wrong) and the casual stance they took.

“So, did you figure out who I was? Or was your sleuthing for nothing?” Their voice held a tinge of childlike excitement to it, like all of this was a game for their amusement.

“They call you Phoenix.”

He didn’t mention the slight terror in the eyes of the people he’d asked, people who despite having lived in New York still had reservations about superheros or mutant like abilities. He didn’t have to. The smile playing on their lips faded and when they spoke next it came out slightly bitter.

“That’s not all they said, Spidey and you and I both know it.”

He felt sorry for them, for this stranger he barely knew and had only met thrice. It fueled the next words that left his mouth.

“Why do you care what they think? You control fire. That’s so cool.”

He ignored the pleased feeling he got when their bright smile returned and they raised a hand, turning it around as a little flame danced between their fingers.

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” he admitted, a little shyly.

They looked at him and leaned in slightly, lips parting. “Want to see a trick? I nearly burned down my flat learning it but it’s still in one piece so I suppose it’s worth it.”

As the sun sank lower in the sky and night fell on Queens, the two gravitated closer until they sat cross legged, facing the other as they spoke freely. The light from the flames that licked at Phoenix’s fingers enthralled Peter and spurred the flood of questions he had no idea he’d been itching to ask until that moment. It was late when they decided to call it a night and parted ways with soft smiles.

Just as he turned to web his way home, Peter turned back to his new acquaintance and called out.

“Hey, Phoenix.” When they turned, humming in response, he shyly said, “You’re pretty cool. I’ll see you around.” and left.

“You’re pretty cool too, Spidey,” you murmured, watching him disappear, and with him, the feelings of loneliness and hesitance that had come with your powers.

 


End file.
